


【午夜场】【超深】【ALL深】【第四夜】未成年请在家长陪同下观看谢谢

by JiuChuan_lalalala



Category: ALL深深, 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiuChuan_lalalala/pseuds/JiuChuan_lalalala





	【午夜场】【超深】【ALL深】【第四夜】未成年请在家长陪同下观看谢谢

【第四夜】

 

徐炳超x李振宁

 

设定：执事x神父  
  
️禁忌预警  
️一如既往无三观  


声明：本文纯属虚构，如有冒犯之处还请批评指正。  


越禁忌越好吃嘿嘿嘿  


————————手动正文分割线————————  
  
  
  
****“吃我的肉，喝我的血，可得永生。”****

                        ——《约翰福音》-第六章  


 

徐炳超来的时候李振宁正在讲坛上布道。

今天讲的是《约翰福音》，“吃我的肉，喝我的血，可得永生。”徐炳超抬头看着年轻的神父。讲到这一句时，他面色沉静，眼含悲悯。

 

你真的愿意以血肉布施吗？  


 

他还记得小时候第一次见到李振宁。当时还是执事的青年摸着他和另外几个孩子的头，问他们愿不愿意加入教堂的唱诗班。他们在管风琴旁学的第一首歌叫做“奇异恩典”，李振宁的声音很好听，在高高的穹顶下汇成悠远的回声。

 

多年过去，塔楼的钟声循环往复，这座教堂里的时光仿佛静止了。如今他也成为执事，如果不是他逐年上涨的身高，他几乎要怀疑时间是否在午夜钟声敲响的时刻归零了。李振宁和他印象中初遇的样子别无二致，光影中拉伸的眼睫，沉静柔和的脸。

 

徐炳超出神的时候布道已经结束。年轻的神父慢慢从讲坛上走下来，黄昏的光线穿过穹顶的彩绘玻璃，深深浅浅的照在神父和信徒们身上。徐炳超凝视着被光影勾勒出的身影，无声的问：你真的愿意肉身布施吗。

 

接下来是忏悔时间。徐炳超等到最后一位信徒从告解室出来便起身走了进去，只不过他走向的是神父那一边。李振宁看到他进来微微有些诧异，旋即温和的笑了笑，“怎么了？”平和的声音一如既往。

徐炳超自上而下的看着他，眼睫投下的阴影将他明亮的目光遮住稍许，温柔的眼睛应该是在看着自己的吧，可是又好像穿过他看着更远的地方。徐炳超莫名的有点心慌，他伸出手捧着李振宁的脸，想找到他目光投射的焦点。趁着那双眼睫忽闪一下的功夫，徐炳超便欺身而上咬住了他的嘴唇。李振宁的眼睛微微张大了一瞬，双手推拒了一下便被徐炳超抓住背在身后。  


徐炳超急促的吻他，身前的人很温暖，可他却没来由的不安。喘着气放开他时终于忍不住问出口：“你说‘吃我的肉，喝我的血，可得永生’，是真的吗？”

李振宁只是看着他，眼神悲悯。

徐炳超将他推靠在告解室的墙上，撩开他的圣袍。

“我是个庸人，可我却想获得永生。神父，这是罪吗？”

李振宁没有回答。

 

徐炳超抬起他一条腿的时候外面开始唱赞歌，第一首依然是“奇异恩典”。  


“ Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. That sav'd a wretch like me…… ”

徐炳超握着他的腿根开始缓缓抽动。李振宁单腿站立维持不住平衡，又被他冲撞的微微颤抖，只能紧紧的靠着忏悔室的墙壁。  


“ I once was lost, but now I am found. Was blind, but now I see……“

徐炳超低头看着他。神父的圣袍凌乱的堆在腰间，相触的肌肤渗出绵密的细汗。他的眼角泛起微红，向来温柔的瞳孔浮起一层水雾。李振宁全身发软，只能在徐炳超和墙壁之间摇摇欲坠，可是那双略微失焦的眼睛里依然是悲悯。徐炳超凑上前吻上那双眼睛。  


“ When we’ve been there ten thousand years. Bright shining as the sun……”

李振宁有些失神了。徐炳超咬上他的脖颈，动脉的血液在他唇齿间流动。神啊，我是个庸人，但也妄想永生。您能宽恕我吗？

 

结束的时候教堂里已经空无一人。徐炳超抱起短暂昏迷的人走出忏悔室，只有脚步声传来空旷的回音。

他把李振宁轻轻放在祭坛上。祭坛正后方是这座教堂里最大的玫瑰窗，月光透过彩绘的玻璃渗漏下来，给祭坛上的人镀上一层柔和的阴影。徐炳超将脸贴在李振宁胸口，感受着胸腔里规律的跳动。他发现自己不止想要他的血肉，他还想要他的心。他是不是罪无可恕了？

他复又吻上李振宁的唇角。被侵袭的人被迫醒来，徐炳超看着他微微睁眼，看向自己的目光被美丽的彩绘染上一缕五光十色。徐炳超抬起他的双腿环在自己腰间。

  
  
  
****虚空中仿佛有谁在注视。** **  
****他有幸得到神明的垂怜。** **  
  
  


——————————第四夜·完—————————

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
